You're in love
by lightwavesurfer
Summary: Sonoda Umi and Minami Kotori were in love with Kousaka Honoka, and Nishikino Maki was there- reluctantly helping them.


_I don't own Love Live_

* * *

" _I'm in love with Honoka."_

Maki looked down the street and once it's clear from passing vehicles, she quickly crossed to the opposite sidewalk. Umi's tone was undeterred with a hint of passing shyness as Maki remembered their conversation this afternoon. She never knew Umi would have the guts to admit her feelings so openly like that.

" _I know this must be crazy for you. W-well, I know I'm crazy too! But I'm in love with Honoka."_

" _Umi, I thought you're immune with this childhood romance syndrome. You disappoint me."_

Umi went red, definitely flustered, but she didn't deny it. She was adorable.

Maki stopped at the nearest store for a quick snack and maybe for some tomato juice to calm her nerves because she needed relaxant after all those grueling practice hours.

She was in the middle of deciding which brand of juice she would buy when familiar laughs echoing in the place. It was Honoka and Kotori.

After practice, Umi hurriedly packed her things and excused herself to the archery hall, preparing herself for the upcoming inter-high championship. It was probable that she told Honoka and Kotori to leave without her.

Maki intentionally didn't greet her seniors. She watched them, lurking behind the shelves, carefully noting how Kotori was laughing at Honoka's lame joke, or how soft Kotori's eyes when she saw Honoka doing something idiotic.

Noting that the two were walking to where she was standing, Maki quickly scuffled to the exit. She just hoped neither of them could see her.

And as she continued walking, Honoka, Kotori, and Umi's voice returned to fill her mind. The first year realized that her perceptiveness was inferior compared to Nozomi, but what happened in front of her was something that even a blockhead like Rin could understand.

Maki groaned, both in epiphany and the fact that she didn't buy anything from the store.

#

µ's was full of people with different personalities and each of them had their own unique charms. There was Eli, who was oozing charm as a cool, reliable, intelligent, hard-working senior. Nozomi was quirky and although she could be a pain in the ass sometimes, Maki had to admit that Nozomi contributed a lot for the group. Nico was… well, good _at being_ Nico, the #1 idol in the universe and Maki's favorite verbal punch bag. Hanayo and Rin were cinnamon rolls, all sweet and pure, too good for this world, and it was impossible to hate them.

Maki tapped her pencil on her book, looking at chemistry equation that yet to be solved.

What is Kousaka Honoka's charm?

Well, Honoka was determined. There was a strong belief hiding behind those shining blue eyes, and Honoka's assertiveness was so invigorating to watch. She had visions, big dreams, and knew how to make it true. Honoka could be careless and sometimes she lacked the decency to understand the limit, including her own, but she would always try to find a way and would never stop at anything.

It was her dynamic and—Maki guessed—the sole reason why Kotori and Umi were so enamored with Honoka.

#

Kotori was alone when Maki entered the clubroom. The second year was happily scribbling something on her notebook, obviously oblivious with Maki's presence.

"Doing something fun, Kotori?"

The said girl looked up and smiled, pulling one earphone bud from her right ear. The music was loud. No wonder she didn't hear anything.

"Just a few sketches," Kotori replied with a beaming smile.

Maki nodded, leaning back to the chair. "Just don't make it weird or too tight or we'll have to listen to Umi's rant alright?"

Kotori found the snark amusing because she was giggling like a cute girl she was. "That's really cute Maki-chan."

Maki sighed; redness began to form on her cheeks. "I just saying the truth, you know."

"I understand. Umi-chan is so strict with routines. She's been like that since we're still kids. Like back when we're in the sixth grade. Umi-chan and I stayed at Honoka-chan's house for two weeks to make sure that Honoka-chan did her summer assignments."

Maki listened to Kotori's story and she noticed the pattern again. Kotori would brighten considerably when she talked about Honoka. She even put the animated gestures to mimic one of Honoka's clumsy misadventures.

"Say Kotori," Maki talked after Kotori finished her story when Honoka almost burned her house when she tried to bake cookies. "You look so happy when you're talking about Honoka."

Kotori blinked, her smile was still present. "Why wouldn't I? Honoka-chan and Umi-chan are my friends."

Maki had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm talking about Honoka here. When you talk about Honoka, you're spewing sparkles. Is there something I should know about that?"

Kotori went silent. The girl looked down to her book, biting her lower lip anxiously.

"Umi-chan and Honoka-chan are my friends. My best friends," Kotori muttered, sense preoccupied to notice Maki's eyes on her. "They're so dear to me. I love them both."

"But?" Maki prodded, trying to get the answer although she could guess what Kotori would say next.

"Honoka-chan… She's… special," Kotori struggled. "She can make me feel special for just being myself. And I… I love her. So much."

The sunlight reflected the dull gray of Kotori's hair, and her expression was clear for Maki to see. Kotori and Umi's personalities were different from one another, but when it came to love, Maki saw no difference between these two.

Sonoda Umi and Minami Kotori were in love with Kousaka Honoka.

#

Maki played random tune on her piano, enjoying the silence the music room had. Umi was sitting not far from her with her head down and her hand busy scribbled something on her lyric book.

"You should tell her, you know," Maki began.

"Tell who?"

Maki played another random tune. "Honoka."

Umi dropped her pen and Maki noticed it.

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"You're not fooling anyone here, Umi," Maki told her, slowly closing the lid of the piano.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Yes, I am."

Umi turned from her lyric book and saw Maki sitting beside her.

"You've been holding this for a long time right? Do you think now is the best time to say it to her?"

The prospect of coming clean to Honoka frightened Umi more than having to perform in front of the howling crowds.

"That's not a very smart move to do. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Honoka! And do you even think what the others will say about this?"

Maki rolled her eyes. "This will get you nowhere." Then Maki remembered her conversation with Kotori a few weeks ago. "Kotori might snatch your chance, you know," she muttered under her breath.

Unfortunately for Maki, Umi could hear that.

"What? Kotori?"

The redhead mentally slapped herself. Now that she said it, there was no way she could take her words back.

"Kotori also feels the same for Honoka. In short, you and Kotori are in love with the same person," Maki cringed at how she phrased her words. "God, and I think cheesy love triangle only exists in sitcoms."

Umi leaned her body down a chair, eyes looking down with her lips forming a solemn smile. She didn't say anything and the silence only made Maki fidget in discomfort.

"I know that."

Maki blinked rapidly as she processed the confession. Did she hear it right?

"I know Kotori is also in love with Honoka, that's why I've been holding myself from telling Honoka what I feel for her."

Umi took her lyric book and hugged it close to her heart as if the flimsy book could give her some sort of comfort.

"I've heard too many stories that love could destroy friendships. The three of us have been together for so long, and having our friendship destroyed because of my selfishness..." Umi sighed, shaking her head vehemently. "I don't think I want that."

What a troublesome person, Maki mused without looking away from Umi.

"How about Kotori?" The question seemed to catch Umi's attention because the girl opened her eyes abruptly and stared at Maki in confusion. "Does Kotori also as selfless as you?"

Umi fixated on Maki, wondering why she hadn't thought that Kotori might have a different mindset from her. She kept staring until Maki's stark voice instructed her.

"Tell her."

#

A week later she found Honoka in the clubroom, looking distraught like someone had robbed her monthly allowance. She had seen this scene before and Maki was far from excited at the prospect of spending time alone with Honoka, especially when she knew that Umi and Kotori shared the same attraction for the leader.

Ugh, the drama. Maki hated it.

"Good afternoon, Honoka."

Honoka didn't answer.

"Hello? Earth to Kousaka Honoka?" Maki tried again, this time she poked the older girl on the cheek.

"Eh? Ah! Hi Maki-chan!" Honoka replied with a wide smile that's not reaching her eyes.

Maki put her bag down and sat across from Honoka. They went quiet for a while. Honoka was staring out the window like a lost child while Maki preferred reading her study material. Everything went on peacefully until Honoka suddenly said, "I'm so confused."

"About?"

"Did I do something wrong to them?"

Maki tried hard to ignore the gnawing feelings inside her. "Who?"

Honoka turned to see Maki, exasperated at Maki's aloofness. "Umi-chan and Kotori-chan! I feel… weird when I'm around them. When I asked them, Kotori-chan only smiled and Umi-chan looked like she's ready to implode! Kotori-chan and Umi-chan are my friends and I really want to help them but how can I help when I don't even know what makes them upset? You understand what I'm saying right?"

Maki put her book and sent Honoka the nastiest glare she could muster, which the dense girl—luckily—failed to notice.

"Maybe they're upset because you keep asking them what's wrong when there's nothing wrong to begin with. People get annoyed at that too, you know."

Her shoulder slumped. Honoka's frustrated expression almost made Maki feel guilty. "I just really want to help"

"They just don't want to become a burden. You already have too many problems in your hands. If I were you, I'd thank them for that."

Honoka pouted like an angry puppy. "You're not helping, Maki-chan."

Maki rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Honoka ignored Maki's comment and mumbling to herself. "If only they give me a sign or something…"

Maki really hated herself for saying this. She knew she should stop, leave, and mind her own business. But she knew their story; she understood the situation, and Maki—shamefully—had to admit that she was curious at how this would turn out. Her parents would have been so proud of Maki if they knew their daughter was playing matchmaker to help these hopeless romantics from this messy love triangle.

"They're already giving you signs," Maki retorted, eyes looking at anywhere but Honoka's curious stare. "But are you keen enough to see them? That's the main question here."

Honoka downed the rest of Maki's word and left without saying a word. The confusion that's clouding her face was gone entirely and Maki didn't know if it's a good sign or not.

"Huh," was all she could say before she returned to her book and forgot about it all. It's not her place to care either.

#

That morning, Maki saw Umi standing alone near the locker so Maki decided to greet her and as she got closer and noticed how puffy Umi's eyes were, she realized that she's in trouble.

She ignored the ringing bell and continued to stand beside Umi. The soft sobs that came from the other girl went unnoticed.

"It's not as beautiful as I thought it would be," Umi reasoned, pain clearly showing in her voice. "But I'm glad I told Honoka what I feel."

Maki knew this wasn't something Umi wanted to hear, but what else could she offer? She's not the one in love here.

"At least you tried. That's something you can take a pride on."

And when Umi gave her a smile that's beautiful and broken all in one, Maki had to hold her breath from escaping her lungs.

"Thank you, Maki."

And for the rest of the day, Maki had to remind herself that she's not the one in love.

#

Maki opened her eyes and stared at unknown ceiling. She was in the middle of gathering her brain from the floor when she remembered that she was in Umi's house for µ's weekend gathering. The dojo was functioning as their sleeping quarter for tonight and as Maki looked around, everyone was fast asleep already. Rin and Hanayo cuddled together on the furthest corner, Eli was sleeping sideways, Nozomi had her arm covering her eyes, Nico was wearing that stupid mask complete with cucumber slices as she snored away.

Maki's eyes landed on Honoka and Kotori. Kotori was hanging all over Honoka while the other girl had one arm draped rather possessively around Kotori's lithe body.

Umi was nowhere to be found.

She opened the door and walked out from the dojo. Once outside, she found Umi standing near the pond. Maki took her time to approach her.

The wind ruffled the dry leaves. Umi slowly turned around as if she already knew Maki was there, soft smile slowly forming on her lips.

"You're here," Umi said with a gentle voice. "Miss me already?"

"Since when do you become this bold? I miss the old Umi who's easily flustered over anything," Maki shot back without missing a beat.

"I think being bold is such a nice change, don't you think?"

Maki shrugged as she pulled the sleeves of her jacket to cover her freezing hands. She sent a glance at Umi and noticed the girl was looking prettier than usual. She stared at Umi longer than appropriate, but it's the privilege Maki wanted to abuse because she definitely wouldn't do this when there are other people around them.

"To think that my problem ends up making us getting closer," Umi suddenly spoke, which made Maki almost threw herself into the pond, "I guess there's always a good side in every misfortune, no?"

Maki's lips thinned out to a smile. "We're not close before?"

In a quiet moment, Umi mentioned something that almost made Maki questioning her sanity.

"Do you want us to be something more, Maki?"

She almost answered with a yes but Umi suddenly let out a chuckle, her face was beet red.

"Let's go back to sleep. Who knows what kind of chaos Honoka will do when she found out we're not there?"

Maki could only watch Umi walked away from her, feeling helpless and hopeless beyond belief.

Her heart was pounding against its cage mercilessly, and Maki almost cried at how pathetic she was right now. She didn't know what she's feeling, and she definitely _didn't want_ to know what it was. She tried to shut it away. She wanted it to go away.

And yet the deepest part of her understood.

She knew what it was.

She's in love with Sonoda Umi.


End file.
